Familia
by CornPie
Summary: Los momentos familiares son recuerdos inolvidables, sean buenos o malos, siempre permanecerán en nuestras memorias. Rememorar aquellas hermosas historias grabadas en lo profundo de nuestra mente, nos hace sonreír inmediatamente. ¿Cómo no valorar aquello que nos hace tan feliz? -Conjunto de historias-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Los momentos familiares son recuerdos inolvidables, sean buenos o malos, siempre permanecerán en nuestras memorias. Rememorar aquellas hermosas historias grabadas en lo profundo de nuestra mente, nos hace sonreír inmediatamente. ¿Cómo no valorar aquello que nos hace tan feliz?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **De volar, nada**

Oh, joder. Estaba muerto, sí que lo estaba. A pesar que su cerebro enviaba señales a su cuerpo de que se moviera e hiciera algo para enmendar _su_ error, parecía como si sus pies estaban pegados con el pegamento más poderoso al suelo. Su asustada mirada azul, recorría milímetro a milímetro el enchastre que había causado. Más bien, que _habían_ causado.

Miró de reojo sobre su hombro derecho a los trillizos que jugaban a golpearse entre sí, Lani tenía las de perder, como siempre sucede con el menor. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podían comportarse tan despreocupadamente cuando estaban a punto de ser asesinados a la corta edad de diez años? A veces envidiaba esa capacidad de "no me importa nada" que portaban los hermanos a sus espaldas.

De repente, Luke pareció percibir el pánico grabado en sus aún aniñadas facciones, se acercó a él y rodeó su hombro en señal de apoyo.

─Tranquilo, Mr Músculo ─ese estúpido apodo. Que su madre sea una obsesa de la limpieza no quiere decir que él también… bueno, sí, admitía serlo pero sólo un _poco_. Aún así, ¿era necesario mofarse de él comparándolo con un producto de limpieza? Según Luke, sí ─ podrás limpiar todo antes que tus padres regresen ─ enunció la supuesta salvación a sus problemas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Esperen un segundo… _"¿podrás?"_

─Querrás decir _"podremos"_ , Helena ─corrigió, llamando a su amigo como más le molestaba: haciendo alusión al programa infantil "Las tres mellizas", ganando una mirada fulminante por parte del peliazul, retirando a la vez con un gesto de repulsión la embarrada en lodo mano del mismo. ─ Y ustedes también, Teresa y Ana ─continuó con los apodos a los hermanos restantes ─ no me dejarán con esto solo─ dictaminó con severidad.

Sin embargo, esa firmeza no serviría en los trillizos, quienes se miraron entre sí y lanzaron una risotada al unísono. ¿Ellos? ¿Limpiar toda la casa que ellos mismos embarraron de lodo? Eso sí que no. Lo sentían, pero la furia de Petunia la sufriría únicamente su hijo.

─Sí claro, campeón─se mofó Luke, luego de su ataque de risa, sosteniéndose el estómago y eliminando una feliz lágrima que se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo─ Y por cierto, no nos compares con esas nenas, si vas a hacerlo, compáranos con Los RowdyRuff Boys, ellos sí son geniales.

─Además, mamá dijo que lleguemos temprano para ayudarla con las compras ─acotó Did, con su característico sentido de la responsabilidad obtenido de su madre.

Y Lani… bueno, no podía parar de reír. Era el calco de su padre en personalidad (los genes de Splendid eran muy fuertes), pero siendo el único de sus hermanos con cabellos y orbes lilas.

El pelinaranja iba replicar, exigiendo que lo ayudaran a limpiar todo el lío que _juntos_ habían causado, cuando veloces como un rayo, los trillizos volaron raudos hacia su casa, rompiendo el techo, SU techo, en el proceso. Maldito tío Splendid y su estúpida herencia de poderes, pensaba el niño.

¿Cómo se suponía que limpiaría él solo todo ese desastre?

De pronto, el alma le bajó a los pies, su rostro pálido cual papel al escuchar la cerradura de la puerta de entrada.

Era su padre.

─¡Papá! ─ corrió a su encuentro.

Handy, al ver la desesperación en el rostro del niño, supuso que se debía al lodo en toda la casa cual empapelado, más antes de que pudiera mencionar siquiera una palabra al respecto, su hijo lo interrumpió.

─Papá, tienes que ayudarme ─hablaba a toda velocidad─ Estaba jugando con Luke, Did y Lani, cuando se les ocurrió la _genial_ idea de lanzarme lodo. Como me enseñaste, contraataqué, pero ellos volaban y entonces esquivaban todos mis proyectiles, y eso fue lo que pasó. Técnicamente es su culpa por volar. Ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar antes de que mamá llegue y me decapite? ─sus ojos rogaban ayuda y comprensión.

Por increíble que parezca, Handy entendió todo a la perfección. El sólo hecho de escuchar "trillizos" y "volar" en la misma oración, hacía que las peores imágenes de destrucción cruzaran por su mente, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Posó con compasión su gran mano sobre el hombro de su niño, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

─John, la última vez que manché accidentalmente el tapiz de la cocina, tu madre me asesinó… literalmente ─el chico tragó duro─No permitiré que ninguno de los dos muera hoy.

Con celeridad y determinación, tomó las "armas" que le brindarían el apoyo necesario para combatir con su gran enemigo: la suciedad (o más bien, el enemigo de Petunia).

Le tendió un trapeador a su hijo.

─Tú encárgate del suelo, yo haré lo demás ─ dictaminó, y arremangándose la camisa, se pusieron manos a la obra.

…

Que día tan agotador había tenido. A pesar de que pasar todo un día con Giggles era divertido, y hacía tiempo que no lo habían hecho, el acompañarla a hacer las compras de ropa, no era tan entretenido, considerando todo lo que tuvieron que caminar y deambular en busca del vestido ideal de la pelirrosa, ¿cuántos vestidos se había comprado? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez, quizás? Había perdido la cuenta, la pelirrosa consideraba toda prenda de su agrado, como perfecta.

Sólo añoraba llegar a su dulce hogar y tomar una relajante y larga ducha.

Pero no. En primer lugar, debía hacer las compras para así abastecer a su pequeño hijo, y su no tan pequeño marido.

Al llegar al mercado, se topó con Lammy y sus cuatro retoños saliendo del mismo. No pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa la invadiera, al ver ese cuadro familiar casi completo. La pelilila sostenía la mano de su menor y última hija, Fuwa, con esos rebeldes, cortos y ondulados mechones celestes, ésta a su vez sostenía con su pequeña manita la de uno de sus hermanos mayores, Did, mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás, tarareando una alegre canción infantil. Por su parte, como era habitual, Luke y Lani jugaban a policías y ladrones entre ellos.

Se acercó a Lammy, saludándola.

─¿Haciendo las compras? ─preguntó casualmente la pelilila, observando cómo a lo lejos jugaban sus dos retoños.

─Ya ves, voy de compra en compra ─respondió Petunia, recordando su tarde con Giggles ─pero yo no tengo tres caballeros que carguen con las bolsas ─sonrió al ver cómo, efectivamente, los niños portaban algunas de las bolsas de compras. Hasta Luke y Lani, quienes seguían con su juego. Si huevos había en esa bolsa que estos últimos transportaban, pues… ya se habrían roto y pasado a mejor vida.

Lammy sonrió, luego vio a los dos pelear (como siempre), y lanzó un audible suspiro. Por segunda vez en el día, se maldijeron los genes de Splendid.

Se dirigió al niño a su lado, quien entretenía a su hermana dejando que ésta pellizcara sus mofletes.

─Did, cariño… ¿podrías…? ─no terminó la frase, que el mencionado se dirigió hacia sus hermanos ─Petunia, estos niños hijos de Splendid más que míos en este momento, fueron hoy a jugar con John, espero no hayan causado muchos problemas ─se disculpó la fémina de antemano.

Petunia, quien se encontraba a la altura de Fuwa jugando con las manos, se levantó observando a Lammy.

─No te preocupes ─tranquilizó, obsequiándole una cándida sonrisa de madre a madre ─estoy segura que tus angelitos no habrán hecho lío alguno─parecía tan segura de sus palabras, que casi convenció a Lammy. _Casi._

La madre de cuatro, dirigió su vista hacia los tres chicos que ahora discutían entre sí, observando cómo Did los ponía en su lugar con un certero golpe en la cabeza. No estaba muy segura de lo que la peliazul afirmaba, conocía demasiado bien a ese trío, y sus métodos de diversión eran únicamente entretenidos en sus cabecitas.

Mientras se despedía de la maníaca de la limpieza dado que la misma debía hacer sus compras, le daba vueltas al asunto de sus pequeños. Con la duda de si nuevamente debería hacer que se disculparan con su amiga por sus destrozos, decidió indagarlos en el camino a casa.

─No hicimos nada malo, mamá ─afirmaron los tres con aire despreocupado. La pelilila alzó una ceja ─bueno, nada nuevo.

Lo sabía. Ahí estaba, algo debían hacer, era su ley: sin destrozos, no hay diversión.

La mujer, lejos de enfadarse, sólo se preguntaba que habrían hecho esta vez. Y los cinco de la mano, regresaron a su hogar.

…

Y cargada de bolsas hasta la cabeza, llegó finalmente a su casa. Cuando entró, observó a Handy y a su hijo actuando inexplicadamente educados. No entendía absolutamente nada. Se acercó un poco más a ellos para poder oír mejor lo que hablaban.

─¿Quieres otra taza de té pulcramente limpia, querido padre? ─ofrecía John con una cordialidad que no creía que tuviera.

─Oh, muchas gracias, querido hijo─respondió tranquilamente el padre, aceptando la oferta. ¿Handy siendo cortés?

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, y además, ¿qué era esa correntada de aire que le recorría el cuerpo?

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.

─¿Qué es ese agujero en el techo?

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Este fic será básicamente de los hijos de los personajes (claro que los mismos aparecerán), tendrán diferentes edades y no se seguirá un hilo de la historia, sino que serán cada capítulo independiente de otro. Adoro leer fanfics familiares, ver a los personajes en sus facetas de padre y también a quién se parecen sus hijos en carácter y demás, siento que es demasiado tierno, por eso, me propuse escribir algo así y espero haberlo logrado.

Por último, si tienen alguna duda de quién es hijo de quién y los parentescos, no duden en consultarme, dado que no es lo mismo leer una historia donde los personajes están bien claros en mi cabeza, que no tener ni idea de quiénes son.

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


	2. Chapter 2: Problemas Infantiles

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Problemas infantiles**

No podía hacerlo. Era demasiado peligroso como para poner en riesgo su integridad física. ¿Cómo podía ser _eso_ un juego para niños? Y era considerado infantil, para su mayor indignación. Observó sus manos fuertemente aferradas a la barra de metal cuya pintura carmín se encontraba deshecha y oxidada debido a las fuertes tormentas que azotaban de vez en cuando aquel parque central. Sus pies adheridos al último escalón de aquel infernal _juego_ , reacia a aceptar que el próximo paso decidiría todo. Tragó duro, levantando su temblorosa pierna para poder así dar el primer paso a vencer su más reciente miedo que se presentaba a su corta edad de seis años: el tobogán.

─Vamos, Fuwa. Puedes hacerlo ─alentaba detrás suyo Luke, el único de sus tres hermanos que intentaba ayudarla en la superación de su temor infundamentado. Did se había acomodado en un banco leyendo un libro a lo lejos, y Lani, bueno… prefería a su padre antes que el pelilila la ayudara, seguro la ayudaba, claro, tirándola contra su voluntad a la par que rompía a carcajadas. No, gracias, que se quedara allí en la tierra buscando escarabajos.

─Tú puedes, me tiraré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ─incitaba el niño de once años, a la par que subía sin gran esfuerzo a su hermana en posición para lanzarse, mientras simultáneamente se colocaba detrás de ella ─¿Preparada? ─preguntó, y ante la insegura pero evidente afirmación por parte de la peliazul, se decidió a impulsarse.

─¡Eh, Luke! ─interrumpió el magnífico momento un niño peliverde a sus espaldas, palmeándole levemente la misma en señal de compañerismo, deteniendo por completo la misión de lograr que su hermanita venciera su actual miedo. ─¿qué haces? ─indagó curioso Rick, asomando la cabeza para poder vislumbrar mejor a la niña delante de él.

Luke observó a su hermana quien le dirigía una mirada llena de curiosidad y pánico debido a estar al borde del "abismo", logrando llenar su cuerpo de una increíble duda.

─Y-yo…─intentó excusarse el peliazul, alternando su azul mirada entre su amigo quien apareció repentinamente, y su hermana, respectivamente.

De pronto, el pudor que repele niñas _molestas_ que todo niño de once años sufre alguna vez, hizo mella en él, logrando que hiciese a Fuwa a un lado con un manotazo─Nada, vamos a jugar con las pistolas de agua─respondió finalmente, ignorando por completo a la niña, bajando rápidamente del tobogán junto a aquel niño peliverde que en ese momento la peliazul aborrecía.

Fuwa no salía de su estupefacción. Parpadeó como para confirmar que lo que había sucedido no era producto de su imaginación, sino la realidad. Se obligó a recordar rebobinando y escarbando su memoria, hace un momento ¿se encontraba con Luke o con Lani? Estaba segurísima de que era con el primero, sin embargo cuando actuó como un completo cretino para con su hermana menor, se atribuyó el derecho de verificarlo consultando a su fiel memoria.

Observó a lo lejos desde la gran altura, cómo Luke jugaba a lanzarse agua con pistolas junto al hijo de aquel militar que tanto miedo le infundía. Suspiró.

Definitivamente, sus hermanos estaban creciendo, olvidándola en el camino.

Lentamente, pero con la cabeza en alto como su madre le había enseñado ya que no lloraría por ello, descendió con toda la dignidad que creía poseer por la escalera del tobogán, se dijo que todavía no estaba lista para superar ese reto, al menos, no sola.

A punto de terminar de bajar estaba, dado que iba lo más rápido que su cuerpito le permitía, cuando chocó con algo a sus espaldas. Molesta, se preparó para replicar a quien osase detenerla en su travesía, mas cuando volteó y elevó su mirada topándose con una del color azul tal como ella, su enojo se esfumó como espuma en el agua, dando lugar a una ilusión creciente.

Did le sonrió cándidamente, para luego indicarle con un movimiento de la cabeza que siguiera subiendo, más que bajando. La carita de Fuwa, antes gobernada por la decepción, se llenó de alegría rápidamente logrando que una gran sonrisa asomara en su rostro. Se apresuró a subir, algo atropellada, llegando finalmente al punto donde antes se encontraba con su otro hermano Luke.

Ahora, fue Did el que se colocó detrás de ella, adquiriendo sus posiciones.

─¿Lista? ─preguntó, inquiriéndola con la mirada intentando buscar algún rastro de inseguridad en ella, sin embargo no encontró nada, todo lo que logró vislumbrar fue exaltación.

Y ante un efusivo asentimiento por parte de la niña, se impulsaron como propulsores hacia abajo, descendiendo del tobogán.

Fuwa nunca olvidaría la primera vez que se deslizó de aquel (que ahora amaba) juego, el viento volando sus bucles azulados, golpeando levemente sus mejillas, sus risas resonando al tiempo que iban deslizándose sintiendo una diversión incontenida. No podría olvidar cómo su miedo se quebraba como un débil cristal tan fácilmente por la única razón de enfrentarlo con su hermano, tan difícil parecía antes que se le antojaba imposible el hecho de por fin haberlo superado.

Sí, y ese primer momento que marcó uno de los más grandiosos de su infancia, lo había vivido con su hermano Did.

Se lanzaron divertidos un par de veces más, hasta que el niño consideró que Fuwa podía hacerlo sola, por lo que la dejó allí jugando y volvió al lugar que antes ocupaba: el banco que lo esperaba para leer su interesante libro.

Tan inmerso estaba en la lectura que no se percató del tiempo que pasó desde que hubiera dejado a su hermanita jugando, por lo que al levantar la vista para observarla, el pánico lo invadió al no verla allí. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la fiesta de agua en que estaban sumidos sus dos hermanos, Lani y Luke, y el amigo de éste, Rick.

─Hey, chicos─llamó, esquivando una bala de agua dirigida a su persona─¿Han visto a Fuwa? ─inquirió.

Los niños pararon su ataque dirigido a Lani, mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado.

─¿Fuwa? ─preguntó Luke─No, no la he visto desde hace dos horas.

Did no sabía si reír o llorar, se decantó por recriminarle a su hermano.

─¿No la ves desde hace dos horas y ni siquiera te preguntaste dónde está? ─cuestionó el niño.

El otro se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a reanudar aquella guerra de agua que tan fervientemente mantenían hace escasos momentos atrás, antes de que los interrumpieran. Empapados estaban los tres hasta el momento, sin embargo eso no importaba en lo más mínimo, la batalla debía seguir su curso para definir así un vencedor ¿cómo se ganaba esa pelea? En el punto culminante donde las pistolas de agua no eran de utilidad ya, pasando así a la acción: golpes físicos. Era una regla bastante "sangrienta" para unos niños, mas ¿qué se podía esperar de Rick, el hijo del inestable Flippy? Aún así, a Luke y Lani no parecía molestarles en absoluto, manteniendo un acuerdo tácito de hermanos de atacar con todo al peliverde, bastante duro de derrocar de su puesto de vencedor durante todo el tiempo desde que empezaran con ese juego.

Lani se puso en posición de ataque, tomando la oportunidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ya no sería el marginado, se dijo, aprovecharía la distracción momentánea que Did, sin quererlo, le servía en bandeja de plata, y atacaría a los otros dos sin que se lo esperasen.

Decidió ir primero a por su hermano, y apenas logró atinarle el chorro de agua justo en el rostro, el mismo se tornó en un gesto que decía "¿en serio?" e inexpresivo como nunca se lo había visto se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el pelilila asestándole un certero golpe en el centro de la cabeza. Volvió su mirada a Did.

─Vamos a buscarla─ dictaminó a los presentes.

Y allí estaban, buscando hasta debajo de las rocas a la bonita niña que se había perdido sin ellos percatarse. Comenzaron su búsqueda en el lugar donde suponían había "desaparecido": el tobogán rojo. Mas era evidente que no se encontraba allí, es decir, no había sitio alguno donde la niña podría ocultarse dado que aquel juego era, sin más preámbulos, bastante simple.

Luego, decidieron separarse para buscar mejor en cada recóndito lugar del parque, para así poder abarcar más perímetro simultáneamente.

Sin embargo, no importando lo que hicieran, no lograron encontrarla. Pasaba el tiempo y el sol tan impertinente con sus rayos dirigidos a sus rostros, hacía de la tarea más ardua. Se reunieron al lado de las hamacas para dar sus informes.

─No hay caso─enunció Rick, secándose el sudor de la frente.

─Bien, estamos muertos─dijo Luke alzando los brazos─¿Creen que mamá nos dejará salir vivos de esta? Yo no lo creo.

Cuando el pesimismo empezó a invadirlos, justo en ese instante, Did decidió mirar hacia el frente y lo que logró vislumbrar hizo que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, no emitió palabra alguna, se limitó a señalar hacia delante, logrando que los otros tres voltearan a ver lo que apuntaba.

Daisy, la hermana menor por un año de Rick, con su siempre fiel mochila con elementos de dibujo que llevaba encima, se dirigía hacia ellos con Fuwa de la mano, ambas disfrutando un dulce helado con una sonrisa ignorando el hecho de que momentos antes, los chicos que dejaron atrás por poco se arrancaban los pelos de los nervios al no encontrar a la niña.

Se sorprendieron cuando apenas antes de llegar, los niños se acercaron corriendo hacia ellas, bombardeándolas con preguntas acerca de "dónde estaban", "por qué", y "yo también quiero helado", cortesía de Lani.

─¡¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a Fuwa sin avisarnos nada, Daisy?! ─acusó Luke, con un enojo que sobrepasaba su desinterés característico. Más la hermana del mejor amigo de éste no se dejaría pisotear, ni permitiría el hecho que le levantaran el tono de esa manera cuando ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

─¡No me la llevé sin permiso, idiota! ─contraatacó la niña, dejando abruptamente su mochila en el suelo, entrando en la ronda que los niños habían formado─ Si estuvieras atento de tu hermanita te hubieras percatado de que quería un helado. Además sí te avisamos, inútil, ¿no lo recuerdas? ─ _papi_ le dijo que nunca se dejara denigrar por nadie. Definitivamente, Rick y Daisy no habían heredado precisamente el carácter de su madre.

─¿Lo hiciste? ─cuestionó el peliazul.

…

 _La batalla estaba complicada, en su máximo apogeo. Luke observaba escondido detrás de aquel gran árbol cómo su hermano y Rick se debatían a muerte, el primero detrás de un bebedero y el segundo con una corteza de tronco como escudo. Una gota de sudor deslizó por su sien, camuflándose con el agua con el que estaba empapado. Tragó grueso. No debían encontrarlo._

 _─Oye, Luke_ _─lo sobresaltó la voz de Daisy_ _─ iré a llevar a Fuwa a tomar un helado, ¿bien?_ _─informó._

 _─Sí, sí, lo que digas_ _─despachó el niño, ante la ofensa de la pelirroja_ _─ahora vete, ¿quieres? Estoy ocupado_ _─echó._

 _Con los mofletes inflados por la ofensa, la niña se dio la vuelta de la mano junto a Fuwa, farfullando por lo bajo._

 _─Pero qué grosero, una se esfuerza por tratarlo bien y él nos echa así sin más, ¿No lo crees, Fuwa?_ _─preguntó a la menor, sin embargo no esperaba recibir respuesta, debido al conocido problema de la niña peliazul en no emitir palabra alguna. No se sabía el motivo, es decir, la niña tenía conocimiento del habla y demás, asimismo escribía perfectamente dentro de su edad, sólo que no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su familia._

 _Y así fueron a refrescarse con un helado._

 _…_

Las miradas cual dagas clavándose en su persona no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, un sonido los desvió de su acusación tácita hacia el peliazul. ¿Ese era el sonido de un par de tijeras cortando cabello…?

Sus miradas empapadas en pánico se posaron en la menor del grupo, sentada en el césped con unas tijeras en su mano derecha, y un bucle de su azul cabello en otra, con una inocente mirada en el rostro.

Los cinco pares de orbes se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que saltarían de sus cuencas. Luke fue el primero en hablar.

─Daisy, todo esto es tu culpa, de tu estúpida mochila, de tus estúpidos útiles para dibujo y de tus estúpidos dibujos─acusó nuevamente a la pelirroja.

La aludida rodó los ojos con molestia, parecía que la discusión duraría para largo.

─¿Mis estúpidos dibujos? ─lanzó una carcajada irónica─Bien que te gustaron─desafió, sabionda de que el otro no podría contraatacarla dado que, efectivamente, había dicho que aquellos dibujos eran bonitos.

El peliazul comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se recompuso rápidamente.

─Bien─tosió incómodo─ todos aquí sabemos que todo es culpa de Lani─daba a entender que todo se solucionaba inculpando a los demás bajo su entendimiento. El acusado iba a replicar, mas el brazo extendido delante de él, le hizo entender quién se haría cargo de su problema.

La niña de diez años no se rezagaría.

─¿Culpa de Lani? ─preguntó con ironía Daisy─No, no, no. Disculpa, pero vi claramente cuando dejabas abandonada a Fuwa porque te encontraste con mi hermano─recordó, ante la divertida mirada de Rick.

Luke se incomodó aún más, no podía creer que estaba perdiendo ante una niña tonta un año menor que él.

─B-bueno, entonces todo es culpa de Rick─el mencionado se puso serio. Está bien, quería guerra, se la darían.

─¿Disculpa? Chico rudo que es tierno con su hermanita menor─burló el peliverde─No me metas en tus disputas. Did─llamó─tú eres el mayor, hazte cargo─dictaminó, como líder que se creía.

El niño lo miró con desinterés, ¿esa excusa tan vaga había utilizado para hacerlo responsable-nuevamente- de toda la situación? Estaba cansado de ser el sensato que llevaba todo por el buen camino. En realidad no, le gustaba, pero no enfrentaría la furia de su madre él solo, ni hablar.

─Tú tienes nuestra misma edad, Rick─ lo miró─por no decir que naciste en febrero, y nosotros tres en marzo─explicó con justificada razón.

El peliverde lo observó con fiereza.

─Sí, pero mi hermana no es la de los problemas con las tijeras─apuntó con inteligencia, era bien sabido que además del problema del habla, Fuwa presentaba un pequeño problema con los objetos filosos, más bien, el punto principal eran sus bucles zafiro, los detestaba por más bonitos que todos le dijeran que eran, y haría lo que fuera por lograr que desaparecieran.

─No─negó Luke, interviniendo en la discusión─pero sí con el fuego─enunció a los presentes el secreto que nadie debía saber de Daisy.

─¡Prometiste que no dirías nada! ─ gritaron los hijos de Flippy al unísono, la niña reclamándole a su hermano, y el niño, a Luke. Efectivamente, aquella faceta piromaníaca de la pelirroja que en un momento le había contado a su hermano en confidencia, había salido a la luz cuando éste le comentó aquello a su mejor amigo Luke, confiando en que no diría absolutamente nada─Maldito traidor─ farfullaron por lo bajo.

La mirada de Lani en fusión con el terror y la tristeza, hicieron que la atención se centrara en él.

─E-Entonces tú─comenzó, refiriéndose a Daisy─ ¿Mataste a Mr. Nutz? ─inquirió consternado, recordando a su simpático peluche de ardilla momentos antes de encontrarlo calcinado.

Mientras, Did y Luke lo contenían palmeándole la espalda, al tiempo que le dedicaban una mortal mirada a la niña.

─Perdona Lani, la situación se me escapó de las manos, te lo iba a decir ¡lo juro! ─ rogaba su perdón la pelirroja. La realidad era que nadie supo cómo sucedió aquella "hazaña", y la principal culpable de ese hecho no soltaría el cómo había pasado.

Rick, quien se mantuvo al margen de la discusión momentáneamente, habló.

─Eh, chicos─ contuvo la risa al tiempo que señalaba a Fuwa─ Nadie le sacó las tijeras─explotó en carcajadas al ver a la menor.

Todos miraron a la peliazul, estupefactos.

Fuwa, efectivamente, estaba peor. Si un bucle menos hacía la diferencia, todos lo lograban aún mejor. Su bello cabello azulado otrora sobrepasando los hombros, se encontraba sobre su cuello, un poco más arriba de la barbilla, y el corte no era precisamente prolijo. En resumidas cuentas, era un desastre. El lazo con el que Lammy tan fervientemente se había empeñado en recogerle una coleta, había desaparecido.

Nuevamente, entraron en pánico.

─¡Daisy, hazte cargo! ─ empujó Luke a la mencionada hacia la niña.

─¡¿Por qué yo?! ─le echó en cara.

─¡Porque eres una chica, duh!

─¡¿Es broma?! ¡¿Has visto mi cabello?! ─se señaló su maraña pelirroja, con mechones surcando disparados en todas direcciones─Hazlo tú, alguna vez habrás tenido que hacerlo─se desentendió del tema.

Luke la desafió un momento con la mirada, para luego dirigirse hacia su hermana.

Comenzó a intentar arreglarle el cabello.

─Bien, si hago esto…─seguía luchando─Listo─sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo.

─Luke─llamó Did, mientras el mencionado se inflaba de orgullo listo para escuchar un halago dirigido a su persona─parece que le hubiera explotado algo en la cabeza.

─A un lado─apartó a todos Lani, superado ya su anterior trauma revivido. Como si fuera un experto, comenzó a peinar a Fuwa excelentemente, tomando cada mechón delicadamente mientras la niña se dejaba hacer. Finalmente, terminó su proeza colocando el moño escarlata en una bella media cola.

Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos, ¿el idiota de Lani con una habilidad fantástica de estilista?

─¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ─preguntó Daisy ilusionada con las maravillas que podría hacer con su cabello.

El pelilila se encogió de hombros.

─En casa de tía Giggles, siempre voy a comer sus galletas y observo cómo peina a Rosi─explicó vagamente.

─Muy bien, estando el problema principal resuelto, dentro de todo, nos deja el cómo iremos a casa sin que mamá ni papá vean a Fuwa─informó Luke.

─Eh… sí, ese es problema suyo. Daisy, vámonos, mamá nos espera para la cena─ se escaqueó Rick.

La pelirroja, dispuesta a obedecer a su hermano, se dispuso a seguirlo. Pero antes, le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Luke, todavía no olvidaba que había expuesto su secreto.

─Ni se te ocurra venir a mi casa, al menos durante una semana─ordenó severa─maldito desgraciado─ Bien, su hermano también estaba implicado en aquella revelación sobre su persona, sin embargo, a él no podía echarlo de la casa, por lo que se conformaría con el peliazul.

─Maldita… ─farfulló por lo bajo─¡Hey! Al menos devuélveme mi pistola láser que olvidé en tu casa─ le pidió.

La aludida sonrió con malicia mientras se iba.

─Pues ahora es mía─le mostró la lengua.

El peliazul, rojo hasta la coronilla de la ira, se disponía a seguirla, mas Did lo frenó en seco, advirtiéndolo con la mirada.

─Déjala, ya no lo vale…

─Porque… ¡tenemos su mochila! ─mostró felizmente Lani ya que, efectivamente, la niña se había olvidado su tierna mochila escarlata en el suelo, donde la había dejado al comenzar la acalorada discusión.

Luke le revolvió los cabellos a Lani, con una sonrisa triunfadora.

─Ese es mi hermano. Yo no iré a su casa, pero tendrá que venir a la nuestra si quiere sus preciados elementos de dibujo─rió con autosuficiencia─de cualquier forma, ¿cómo nos salvaremos de esta? ─recordó su problema con Fuwa al tiempo que los tres la observaban dormitar sentada.

…

Lammy estaba preocupada, intentaba concentrarse en preparar la cena mientras los estruendosos gimoteos de Splendid resonaban desde la sala, estaría leyendo su novela de vampiros por centésima vez, supuso. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de consolar a su marido en su estúpida tristeza por aquellos ficticios personajes, sus hijos aún no habían vuelto a casa, aumentando su nerviosismo e intranquilidad, más aún ya que estaban con Fuwa. ¿Qué habrían hecho esta vez? Los hijos de Flaky habían acudido a su casa preguntando por los trillizos, lo cual era extraño dado que juntos habían ido. ¿Y si estaban molestando a Lumpy otra vez? No quería que el policía les diera con su picana en un ojo. O peor aún, ¿y si estaban ayudando a Shifty y Lifty a robar un banco de nuevo? No olvidaría la vez que su amado, en su labor de superhéroe, los había traído prácticamente de las orejas al encontrarnos in fraganti llenando con bolsas y bolsas de dinero el camión de los gemelos, quienes se aprovecharon de los poderes de los trillizos para sus propios beneficios. No, no podía ser, Fuwa resultaría un impedimento para ello. ¿Qué estarían haciendo, entonces? Oh, más les valía no haber escapado de casa otra vez.

A punto de obligar a Splendid a buscarlos estaba, cuando el sonido característico de la puerta de entrada abriéndose captó toda su atención. Veloz como un rayo, acudió a su encuentro.

Los trillizos se sobresaltaron por la aparición repentina de su madre, ¿tan raro era que estuvieran en el parque nueve horas?

En cuanto Lammy los vio caminando todo derechitos, observó que algo no andaba bien. Reparó en que Lani tenía las manos ocultas tras la espalda, de nuevo.

─Lani─llamó firmemente─tus manos.

El aludido hizo lo que le ordenaron incómodamente, dando a relucir sus manos hinchadas y enrojecidas cubiertas de ronchas.

La madre suspiró derrotada.

─¿Qué te dije de jugar con los hormigueros? Deja de juntarte tanto con Sniffles, ¿bien? ─Luego, frenó su sermón abruptamente─Esperen, ¿dónde está Fuwa? ─los indagó con seriedad.

Ni bien terminó de emitir la pregunta, se percató en los piecitos que se dejaban entrever entre los de sus hermanos.

Mas no tuvo que ordenar a sus retoños que se apartasen, dado que Fuwa se dio a ver ella solita.

─¿Cómo me veo, mami? ─preguntó, mostrando su _nuevo_ cabello.

Splendid tratando de reprimir su risa que amenazaba con salir, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la sala, sacó a Lammy de su aturdimiento.

─¿Pero qué…?─Logró emitir la pelilila, escuchando unos pasitos apresurados subiendo la escalera. Oh, cuando lograra manejar la situación iría a buscar a esos tres, si creían que se salvarían al subir a su habitación estaban muy equivocados. No escaparían tan fácilmente.

─¿A que me veo como Did? ─mostró la niña su corto cabello, captando su atención. Al parecer, sus bucles no eran la única razón de aquel corte.

Splendid, quien se acercó a ellas, se agachó a su altura para luego alzarla entre sus brazos.

─Te ves preciosa─le dijo mientras besaba su coronilla─¿A que sí, Lammy? ─preguntó mientras se dirigía al comedor, con su niña en brazos.

La aludida suspiró derrotada, no valía la pena enojarse por ello. El cabello crece, se dijo. Además, no estaba tan mal. O de eso quería autoconvencerse.

Dirigió su lila mirada hacia arriba, donde tres cabecitas se asomaban a la expectativa.

─Bajen, vamos a cenar─llamó a sus hijos, olvidándose de lo ocurrido. Ya podría retarlos más tarde, ahora, tenía hambre y suponía que sus niños también. Nueve horas en el parque, qué locura.

.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor**

Hola! Primero que nada, la característica tan peculiar que presenta Daisy, hija de Flippy y Flaky, no fue idea mía, la tomé prestada del fic "Little Big Secret" de **Timelines** (el cual me gustó mucho!~) quien amablemente me dio el permiso de utilizarla ^^muchas gracias!

Espero les haya agradado mucho y no se hayan confundido con los diferentes personajes y demás, espero puedan agarrarle cariño a estos niños tal y como yo. Los adoro, no sé jajaj 

PD: Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes jugaba ? Es genial, de allí la referencia del peluche.

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


	3. El gris es el principio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **El gris es el principio**

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, las insistentes gotas de agua nublaban continuamente su visión, a la par que no se oía absolutamente nada debido al constante chapoteo contra el rígido suelo. Un auto rebasó a máxima velocidad por poco empapándola por completo, se apartó un segundo antes de que se mojara más de lo que ya goteaba. Aferró con su mano más fuerte la de uno de sus retoños, para evitar que se le resbalara entre la constante humedad que predominaba.

─Lani, agarra bien fuerte la mano de tu hermano. Did, procura no soltarme por nada del mundo, ¿bien? ─medio gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de la intensa cacofonía de las interminables gotas de agua.

Lammy observó lo que sería su resguardo por lo pronto, aquel techo de una casa. Guió a los pequeños con ella y se colocaron debajo del mismo. Respiró tranquila por primera vez desde que saliera a buscar a sus niños del parvulario. Soltó un suspiro, sosteniéndose el pecho. Un tirón de su pilotín lila la sacó de su sopor.

─Mami, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó preocupado Lani, con sus ojitos azules sobre ella, con una gran inquietud pesando en ellos.

La madre lo observó con ternura para luego posar su mirada en Luke y Did, los tres se veían tan graciosos con sus pilotines de un amarillo chillón cubriendo sus cuerpitos hasta las raspadas rodillas, y la capucha con orejitas de osito, dejando entrever únicamente sus coloridos y húmedos mechones de cabello colándose por allí, y aquellas botitas de lluvia rojas, todas cubiertas de barro y hojas caoba secas, como si el otoño en su máxima expresión estuviera representado en el calzado de unos niños.

Cayó en la cuenta de que estaban empapadísimos, y el clima frío que los rodeaba se hacía cada vez más gélido.

─Sí, sí, estoy bien─respondió la pregunta finalmente, restándole importancia, para luego tomar en brazos a Lani intentando proporcionarle algo de su calor, meciéndose en el proceso recordando cuando tan sólo eran unos bebés regordetes.

Luke y Did se miraron entre sí, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

─Mami─llamaron al unísono─nosotros también tenemos frío─replicaron en un tono berrinchudo, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ella.

Sí, a veces resultaba difícil lidiar con trillizos, y a sabiondas de que no podría alzarlos a los tres de manera simultánea, más bien cuatro, recordó, debido a su incipiente más reciente y último (esperaba) embarazo, dejó lentamente a Lani en el suelo y se agachó con dificultad, atrayendo hacia su pecho a los tres infantes de cinco años.

─Escuchen─les pidió, abrazándolos más fuerte─ Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que papá venga a buscarnos, ¿bien? ─les explicó, intercalando su mirada en los tres─ Hasta entonces, nos resguardaremos de la lluvia aquí.

Los trillis asintieron a la vez, repetidas veces. Y así, abrazados todos juntos cual rebaño de ovejitas, Lammy se perdió en sus cavilaciones.

¿Cómo era posible que el día más soleado de la temporada diera un giro tan abrupto hasta asemejarse al fin del mundo? La lluvia no cesaba ni un poco, pareciera como si el Sol no diera abasto, imposibilitándose su labor de vencer a las grises nubes esponjadas que lo enfrentaban sin cesar.

Realmente estaba cansada, luego de batallar en una lucha desigual contra la tormenta donde el feroz viento intentaba romper su resistente paraguas volándolo, tratando de doblegarlo a su merced. Pero lo había logrado, ir a buscar a sus niños al jodidamente lejos parvulario.

Debía tener una pinta de loca, con los húmedos mechones violáceos desparramados por todas direcciones, el piloto chorreando agua por todas partes, más su vientre de seis meses, acogedoramente resguardado debajo de tantas capas de ropa de _batalla_ con que se había vestido y preparado.

Y a las corridas llevando consigo a tres revoltosos niños, corriendo prácticamente, buscando refugio de la torrencial tormenta, hicieron estragos en Lammy, logrando que el sopor la embargara, generando así que a pesar de toda la caótica situación, se durmiera ahí, mojada hasta el alma, rodeando fuertemente con sus brazos a Luke, Did y Lani.

…

Las gotas caían a borbotones sobre el coche, interminablemente. El parabrisas parecía exhausto, de aquí a allá, intentando aclarar aun tan sólo un poco la vista del camino.

Ni un alma paseaba por las calles con ese temporal, a sabiondas de que no terminaría bien. Su azul mirada observaba de tanto en tanto por las ventanillas laterales, en busca de su amada e hijos, tarea que se dificultaba debido a las cataratas que caían embravecidas contra los cristales.

El punto era que no tenía conocimiento acerca de una dirección determinada en dónde encontrarlos.

Viró en una calle que bifurcaba el camino, y allí, los encontró.

Bajó del auto abriendo su paraguas azul caminando hacia ellos, haciendo golpear la suela de sus zapatos en los grandes charcos que no dejaban de ser interrumpidos por las gotas que sobre ellos caían incesantemente.

Cuando estuvo a un paso de ellos, lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el entrecejo, ¿cómo era posible que Lammy se durmiera en medio de la nada con una fuerte tormenta azotando su alrededor? Pero luego, reemplazó su ceño fruncido observándolos con ternura, y recordó a Lammy de los días anteriores: Lammy con una incipiente barriga yendo de acá para allá corriendo a Did, Luke y Lani que no dejaban de dar vueltas por toda la casa embarrando todo a su paso; Lammy alcanzándolos al fin con un acogedor abrazo, logrando ensuciarse ella también de aquel barro, Lammy llevando a bañarse a los niños, Lammy lavando cantidades de ropa, Lammy planchando a la vez que cabeceaba del sueño, Lammy preparando la cena que tan gustoso disfrutaría, Lammy recibiéndolo con una sonrisa luego de su agotador día de trabajo… Lammy, Lammy, Lammy.

¿Cómo no iba a estar cansada? Su dulce y gruñona Lammy.

Se acercó aún más a ellos agachándose a su altura, los trillizos debieron percatarse de aquello ya que levantaron sus caritas de entre los brazos de su madre y le dirigieron una mirada cargada de sueño a su persona, mas aquel sopor desapareció de sus ojitos para llenarse de euforia al vislumbrar a su padre allí, junto a ellos.

Cuando los niños se abalanzaron hacia él, soltó el paraguas y les devolvió el tierno gesto, luego observó a Lammy, aún profundamente dormida.

Dejó momentáneamente de atrapar entre sus brazos a sus retoños y se dispuso a despertar a la dormilona. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacudirla levemente.

─Lammy…─llamaba con ternura y suavidad─vamos, despierta mi ovejita─intentaba sacarla de su profundo sueño.

Anotó que sus esfuerzos habían dado resultado cuando aquellos orbes lilas en los que Splendid se había perdido más de una vez, se abrieron perezosamente, expresando confusión y letargo.

─¿Splendid…?─Preguntó, carcomida por el desconcierto que trae el despertar─ ¿Qué…?─iba a inquirir, pero luego, el sonar de las gotas cayendo logró que por fin acomodara los hechos en su mente.

Splendid le sonrió cándidamente como pocas personas sabían que podía (creían que era un estúpido de renombre) para seguidamente levantarse y ofrecerle la mano a la mujer, ante tres atentos pares de ojos.

Despacio y sin prisa, todos de la mano arremolinados como podían bajo aquel único paraguas azul (ya que el de Lammy había quedado destrozado), se dirigieron hacia el coche que los llevaría a su acogedor hogar.

Mientras Lammy se abrochaba el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto, Splendid hacía lo mismo con Lani, Luke y Did en el asiento trasero, tarea que se veía dificultada al caer los tres desplomados al momento en que sintieron el cálido interior del auto.

─Splendid─llamó Lammy, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre.

─¿Qué sucede? ─respondió el de cabellos azules a la par que también depositaba su mano sobre las de su amada.

─Bueno, no es nada malo ni nada de eso─comenzó Lammy─Sólo que… soñé que nuestro bebé era una tierna niña─sonrió dulcemente, sin apartar la mirada de su barriga─tenía unos preciosos bucles azules… ─posó su mano sobre la de su marido, y lo observó fijamente─sé que decidimos que no sabríamos el sexo hasta que nazca, pero… estoy segura que será niña.

Splendid apretujó ligeramente la mano femenina, a la par que dirigía una mirada a los tres niños que tan plácidamente descansaban, ajenos a todo.

─Bueno─habló firmemente─supongo que no tendré que preocuparme de cuidarla de los buitres─bromeó, ante la mirada divertida de la fémina─seremos cuatro contra uno, ¿no es así?

─Sí, así es─afirmó ella.

Luego, Lammy posó su mano que tan firmemente sostenía en su vientre, sobre la mejilla de Splendid y se acercó para depositar sus labios sobre los de él en un gesto inocente. El hombre a su vez rodeó las mejillas de ella con sus toscas manos, aceptando ese beso como suyo y sólo suyo, ignorando el perpetrar de las gotas cayendo una tras otra sin parar ni un suspiro.

Después de todo, la tormenta no había arruinado el día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor**

Hola de nuevo! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, cada vez adoro más escribir sobre la familia Lammy-Splendid, simplemente los amo (L

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

…

El reloj indicaba la ya bien entrada madrugada y Fuwa era plenamente consciente de que su hermano estaba durmiendo, pero de todas maneras decidió ir a su habitación. Al salir de la suya, consideró prudente que al estar descalza sus pasos pasarían más desapercibidos que si usara sus pantuflas rasposas y desgastadas producto de arrastrarlas constantemente, por lo que así lo hizo.

Sintiendo el frío piso bajo sus plantas desnudas, caminó sin prisa por el largo pasillo que conectaba ambas habitaciones y se escabulló por la puerta de madera azul, de la cual colgaba un infantil y viejo cartel que tenía inscripto en grandes y desprolijas letras rojas « _Lani, Did y Luke_ », aunque Fuwa consideró que los últimos dos nombres no tenía sentido alguno que estuvieran allí, ya no.

Al entrar, optó por dejar la puerta entreabierta para que se filtrara un poco de la escasa luz que predominaba en el pasillo, para así no tropezarse con nada que pudiera estar desperdigado por ahí, y procuró no entretenerse con absolutamente nada de los alrededores como siempre hacía y disfrutaba observar. Sí, el actual cuarto de Lani le fascinaba, con todos aquellos artefactos de peluquería dispersos por doquier a su completa merced.

 _«¡Concentración, Fuwa!»_ se dijo, al notar que estaba flotando demasiado en sus pensamientos, dándose una cachetada mental.

Dirigió sus silenciosos pasos al bulto zaparrastroso que roncaba profundamente y se medio apoyó en la cama. Probó en vano despertarlo con un zarandeo para nada amable, aunque bien sabía que con esa acción inútil no lograría nada. Así que agarró firmemente la linterna que Lani siempre guardaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche, y la encendió de manera abrupta frente a la cara de su hermano.

Lani se removió incómodo y abrió pesadamente los ojos para luego cerrarlos rápidamente por impulso ante la luz cegadora que lo apuntaba directamente como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

─¿Pero qué…? ─farfulló desorientado, haciendo un esfuerzo por salir del perímetro de la luz y abrir un ojo─Maldición, Fuwa ─dijo ya más tranquilo al constatar quién era su visitante, con su voz cargada de sopor.

─Necesito que me peines ─notificó la menor, volviéndolo a enfocar con la linterna.

Lani resopló, observando el reloj de su mesa de luz. _«¿Las cuatro y media de la mañana?»_

─Está bien pero ¿no podías esperar hasta el desayuno para decírmelo? ─le reprochó, restregándose el rostro con cansancio.

Fuwa sonrió triunfal.

─Quería molestarte.

Lani se indignó. Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo dejara dormir y fuera a molestar en cambio a Did o a Luke, pero los muy desgraciados se habían ido para seguir sus propios caminos. Cobardes. Tal vez debería ir con Fuwa a hacerles una visita para joderlos, pensó, o al menos a Luke, que seguía en el país.

─Sabes que siempre que quieras te haré peinados, pero ahora déjame dormir ─el muchacho recogió con brusquedad su frazada y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la misma, no dispuesto a tolerar más la bendita linterna.

La sonrisa de Fuwa se ensanchó, y salió de allí dando saltitos.

Tener un hermano estilista era lo mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor**

Hola! Tanto tiempo. Aquí estoy con otra historia (o retazo de historia, súper cortita) de dos de los hijos de Lammy y Splendid, aunque no sé si se acordarán de ellos a estas alturas jajaja

En fin, informando que pronto subiré otras historias (principalmente Splammy)

Gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
